Hogwarts year 1: Starting over
by DWV89
Summary: An injured young woman appears in the garden of the Burrow, where the Weasley family has gathered for the summer. Her name is Yvanna Riddle and she is desperately looking for a safe home. Can she overcome the dark legacy her father bestowed on her?
1. On the run

She has no idea how many times she has apparated, but she knows they are still tracking her. She can feel the surge of magic not too far behind her. She is panting heavily, not just from the excessive use of magic, but from running. From the corner of her eye she can see a blue flash. Unable to find cover in time it scrapes her upper leg, causing a deep cut. Somehow she manages to keep running. She disappears from the forest and reappears in a random paddock, cold rain sweeping into her face. Her thin t-shirt doesn't take long to get soaked. The world is spinning in front of her eyes as fatigue is trying to take over. Can she manage one more jump? She needs to find a more crowded place. Somewhere they won't dare to follow. After hiding for ten years they won't want to expose themselves. She gathers all the strength she has left, tightens her grip on her wand and disappears with a loud crackling noise. She staggers when she reappears, suddenly in the sun. It blinds her completely for a few seconds, causing her to run into someone. He lets out a muffled groan when the air is knocked out of his lungs, but keeps upright, catching her by her arms. She blinks a few times to regain her sight and looks up into his bright blue eyes. Their attention is drawn by two pops behind her. Before she even manages to turn, he pulls his wand from is belt and manages to get in front of her. He calls out protego, just before a flash of blue light hits them. It bounces back to the two cloaked and masked men that just appeared in what seems to be an overgrown garden. They disappear and the spell hits a fence instead. Some of the wooden balusters splinter to pieces. The blue-eyed man turns back to her. He has a square jaw and red hair, curling up in his neck. He's not very tall for a man but she can clearly see his muscles under his t-shirt and his lower arms show several burning wounds. If not for him still holding her arm, she would probably have fallen by now. Her leg is throbbing painfully and she has to struggle to catch her breath. "Everyone alright?" a man calls from behind them.

The voice startles her. She looks around to find there are more people in the garden. A tall young man with long red hair, which is tied up in a ponytail, is standing towards their right. He also has his wand out and is now glancing at her. Directly behind her is a building with a very unusual shape. The stories seem to have been put on top of each other completely at random, causing them to stick out in unlikely places. The ground floor is made out of grey bricks, the top floors have a wooden exterior. In front of a large door, a short, plump woman and a tall, somewhat skinny man are looking at the others in turn. They both have red hair as well. "I think we're good dad," the muscular man calls back, before looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

She just stares back at him for a moment, unable to come up with a reply. "I think so," she finally mutters, although that's far from the truth.

He gives her a small smile and finally, but it doesn't match the concerned expression on his face. She jumps when someone suddenly puts a hand on her shoulder. Her leg gives out and she ends up sitting in the high grass. "I'm sorry dear," the woman says, while squatting down next to her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my husband Arthur, and my eldest sons Charlie and Bill."

Mrs. Weasley points at them in turn. The young woman sitting in the grass hesitates while pressing a hand against her bleeding leg. She has heard the name Weasley before. Her caretakers call them blood traitors. Would they recognize her name? And if they do, how will they respond? She has no idea if his real name is known to the wizarding population. "What is your name dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks, when the frightened girl stays quiet.

"I'm Yvanna Riddle," she finally answers.

None of them seem very alarmed. "Who were those people?" Bill asks, from a short distance away.

He is still holding his wand and seems to be keeping a sharp eye on the surroundings. His father is doing the same while he mutters almost inaudible, "With those masks on they looked an awful lot like death eaters."

"They are death eaters," Yvanna replies, struggling to remain conscious. "But I don't think there will be any more of them. They don't want the wizarding world to know they are still out there."

Mr. Weasley looks at her sharply. "Where you with them?"

She meets his blue eyes a little startled by the sharp tone in his voice. "Not voluntary. I was trying to get away from them."

He opens his mouth to ask another question, but Mrs. Weasley puts up a hand. "I think the interrogation can wait for a bit. Come inside dear. We need to have a look at that leg before you bleed out."

Yvanna looks at her hand and notices blood trickling through her fingers. She doesn't really want to go inside, but it seems that she doesn't have much choice. She starts to get up, but the effort is too much for her. The exhaustion finally catches up as the world turns black.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	2. Questions

When she opens her eyes initially all she can see is white light. Her head is throbbing painfully and her muscles have turned stiff and sore. She blinks a couple of times and slowly shadows start to form. It feels like she's lying in a bed... After a while she has regained enough of her sight to determine she's in a small room with a white ceiling and walls, apart from the wall behind her which is lime green. She pushes up on her elbows and moves into a semi-sitting position. Very carefully she moves her legs to the side of the bed. Her left thigh is tightly bandaged. As soon as she tries to stand, a stinging pain shoots up her leg. She can't manage to find support in time and ends up sitting on the ground, unable to suppress groan. She leans into the side of the bed and slowly lets her breath escape. Her attention is drawn by swift footsteps coming to a halt just inside her room. An elderly witch with short, grey curls comes up to her. She's wearing limegreen robes with a symbol on it, a bone crossed with a wand. "Better try to keep your weight of your leg for a couple of days honey," she says with a friendly smile. "Let me help you up."

Yvanna takes her hand and pushes up on her healthy leg. Once she's back on the bed she turns to look at the witch. "Where am I?"

"You are at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I'm a healer here. My name is Finola Fidderich. You were brought in here by Bill and Charlie Weasley, after you passed out in their garden. They said you were attacked by two wizards."

"Eh, yes, sort of."

"Do you know what spell you were injured by? We have been unable to heal the wound with a healing spell or potion, although frequently applying some mendela potion seems to be helping."

"I don't know what spell it was."

Finola pulls up a wooden chair and sits down next to the bed. "But you must be full of questions. If you like I can try to answer you some. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," Yvanna answers truthfully. In a soft voice and with her eyes directed at her hands she continues, "And to be honest, I'm a bit scared. I've never been away from the camp I grew up in. They wouldn't let me leave."

The healer nods slowly, giving her a look that borders on pity. "While we were treating your wounds, we found several old injuries that never healed properly. We have been able to treat them, but they indicate that you've been hurt a lot while growing up. Is there someone in your family who is hurting you?"

"I don't have a family. I suppose there were three wizard who you could call my caretakers. But mostly they just brought food. Sometimes they would… Well, sleep in the camp. But most of the time I was alone."

She stares at her hands intently, hoping there won't be any more questions. Finola puts a hand on the bed next to her. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But considering the nature of your injuries and the description of the men who were chasing you, we've had to contact the auror office at the Ministry. They will sent someone here later today who will ask you some questions on where you've been and what has happened to you."

"Okay." She has heard about aurors before. They are a sort of magical police. What are they going to do then?"

"That depends on what you can tell them I guess."

"Would they be able to help me find a place to stay. Or can you? I don't really know where to go from here."

Yvanna doesn't feel half as calm as she looks. What she really wants to do is run. She has no idea where to, as long as there are no people there paying attention to her. She has no desire to talk to a random stranger about the life she is running from. Finola continues to look at her, trying to decide on the right course of action. She finds it very hard to tell how old the young woman is. She's skinny overall but her cheeks are still round, suggesting puberty hasn't ended. There are a few lines around her almond shaped, nearly black eyes and she has some feminine curves already. She's about 5'1" tall. Above her left eye her eyebrow is broken in two by a seemingly fresh scar. It is still pink, although the original wound has healed. Her wavy, long hair is ebony colored and is in sharp contrast with her pale skin. "What we can do depends on a number of factors. How old are you?"

That's a good question, Yvanna thinks. "Eh, I don't know actually. What date is it?"

"It is 17 July 1991," Finola answers after deciding she wasn't kidding. "You do know what date you were born right?"

"November 16 in 1980, so that makes me ten?"

The healer stares at the girl in disbelief. She expected her to be a teenager, but that she wouldn't even be eleven yet never crossed her mind. And then to think what she has been through… "Is something wrong?" Yvanna asks, when Finola stays silent.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I was just... Thinking. Do you know anyone we could contact? A friend, or a distant relative maybe?"

"No. There's no one."

They are interrupted by a short knock on the doorpost. There is a tall, black wizard standing just inside the room. "I am sorry to disturb you," he starts. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I work as an auror for the Ministry."

Finola gets up quickly and greets him, before asking him to come in. He walks up to Yvanna and offers her his hand. His bold had reflects the bright white lights in the ceiling. She takes his hand and tells him her name. "If you feel up to it, I would like to ask you some questions on your previous whereabouts," Kingsley says. "And the people who were following you."

His calm tone of voice makes it very easy to trust him somehow. When she nods Finola leaves the room. Kingsley takes up the chair next to the bed and takes a piece of parchment and a quill from his cloak pocket. "I've been looking through the Ministry archives, but I have been unable to find any records that mention you. There is no birth certificate, no registration in the education degree, no medical history."

"Do you think I'm lying about my name?" Yvanna asks, suddenly worried about how this conversation is going to affect her future.

He makes a calming gesture. "I do not think you are lying about anything. In any case, if I were to make up a name I wouldn't choose Riddle as a last name."

She looks at him wide eyed and has to restrain herself not to attempt to run. "So you know..."

"I know you share your family name with the Dark Lord. And I suspect the reason we do not have any records of your existence is because his followers have kept you hidden. But there are a couple of things I can't put together, such as who your mother is and where she is now."

"My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. Or at least, that's what my caretakers told me. They said her name was Irena Zacharov. But that's all I know about her."

He scribbles something down while he answers, "Irena Zacharov did pass away shortly after You-know-who disappeared. She was a famous witch because of her ability to see into the future. You should be able to find some history on her in the library at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? As in the wizarding school?"

He smiles when he sees her face light up. "Yes, the wizarding school. You would normally start your first year this September, but we will get back to that later. What can you tell me about the place where you grew up in?"

"I know I was born in a mansion. But I don't remember much of that. They moved me to a campsite when I was three years old. It was in the middle of a large forest. I don't even know in which country it was. But it was usually cold and often rainy."

"Where there a lot of people there?"

"No, sometimes people would drop by, but I only know the three who were supposed to look after me. They used to provide food and trained me in magic."

"They thought you apparition as well? Mr. Weasley mentioned you apparated into their garden."

"No, they didn't. They didn't want to teach me anything that would allow me to flee the camp. But they provided me with study books and I saw them apparate almost every day. So I taught myself."

Kingsley looks at her in surprise, but recovers himself quickly. "Was this your first attempt to leave the camp?"

"No, it wasn't. But it was the first time I managed to apparate out. I tried flying first."

"On a broom?" Kingsley asks, although he gets the feeling that is not what she meant.

"No, not on a broom. I've been practising for a couple of years, transfiguration. About two months ago I managed to transform into a peregrine falcon."

He stares at her with disbelief clearly visible on his face. "You managed a full physical transformation? Without any guidance and without any need of medical attention?"

"Yes, I did. Is that a bad thing?"

His reaction confuses her. There are lots of wizards and witches who can change into animals. He breaks into a smile. "It is not. But full-body transformations are very complicated. There's a great number of things that could've gone wrong. The fact that you managed to master two of these complicated techniques at you age is astonishing. I think you don't quite realize the talent you have."

She feels her cheeks getting warm and brushes her hand through her hair. That might very well be the first compliment anyone has given her. "There is one more thing though," Kingsley continues. "After you start wizarding school tell your Transfiguration teacher about the transformation. The teacher will oversee a transformation. If you are successful it is mandatory to register yourself as an Animagus at the Ministry. You don't have to worry about that now. Your teacher will explain it to you later."

"Alright. I will do that."

After scribbling some more notes he looks at her with a serious expression. "Can you tell me the names of those three people you mentioned earlier. The ones you called your caretakers?"

She hesitates before answering. "I can't proof anything and telling you their names is basically accusing them of being death eaters. I don't even know if it are their real names or if they just made them up. Won't that cause trouble?"

"It's just for my administration at the moment. I understand you don't have anything concrete against them, but it may be of importance in the future."

"Their names are Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkarov and Peter Pettigrew."

She knows there's something special about the names because his head snaps up while she's talking. But he doesn't continue on the subject. Instead he asks her if she can describe what her life looked like while she was in the camp. She keeps her answer short and free of the emotions that will overwhelm her if she allows herself to feel them. She's relieved when he finally leaves about an hour later. She is just considering trying to get some more sleep when someone else walks in. To her surprise this is someone she recognizes. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. What are you doing here?" She only realizes the question might sound rude after she has said it. "I mean, why would you come visit me?"

Mrs. Weasley smiles at Yvanna and drops a bag on the now empty chair. Then she pulls out some scruffy looking jeans and a t-shirt. "I spoke to headmaster Dumbledore. He had an owl from the Ministry about your sudden appearance. Apparently one of the Hogwarts teachers recognized your name and noted you are the right age to go to Hogwarts this year. He asked us if you could stay with us until school starts. And seeing as you arrived empty handed, I thought you might need some clothes."

"But... Why would you want to take me in? You don't even know me, I just happened to appear into your garden. And I endangered your family in doing so."

Confusion is clearly visible on her face. No one has ever done anything to help her. Mrs. Weasley smiles at her and takes her hand. "Dumbledore told us who you are, or Arthur, Bill, Charlie and me. The younger kids don't need to know. And Kingsley and the hospital staff told us where you came from. We figured you could use a welcoming place to rest. And you should see how a real family lives before we send you off to school. Now let's get you dressed. One of the healers will be here to get you something to walk with and then we can go home."

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	3. A new home

Mrs. Weasley holds on to her tightly as they step into the Floo-network. The green flames absorb them and after a few flashes from different hearths, they appear in a large fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen. Bill looks up from his chair at the table and gives them a very charming smile. He gets up to offer Yvanna a hand while she's trying to step out of the fireplace on one leg. He guides her to the nearest chair. She thanks him and takes a moment to look around. The kitchen is stuffed with a huge table and eight chairs, none of which match. The cabinets are all made of blank wood and the stove looks like an antique. Under the counter top some rusty kettles are stored. In the sink a dish brush is scrubbing some plates all by itself. A large door leads to the overgrown garden where she first appeared. It looks more like a home to her than anything she can remember seeing before. "Would you like some tea dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks while taking a small kettle to the sink.

"Yes please," Yvanna answers.

Bill has returned to his seat across of her and folds up the newspaper. He looks at her but he doesn't seem to know what to say. She pulls up her eyebrows questioningly, causing him to start to laugh. "I'm sorry, but mum has been threatening to lock us up in the attic with the family ghoul if we mentioned anything that might make you uncomfortable. So I don't know what to talk to you about."

This earns him a warning look from his mother, but Yvanna breaks into the first genuine smile since... Well, a long time. "The family ghoul?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's been living in the attic since before I was born. It doesn't usually bother us. It just bangs on the pipes when it's too quiet."

"But Fred and George are in the house," Charlie notes, walking into the kitchen from a doorway to the side of the fireplace. "So it probably won't be quiet. Also, don't be alarmed when you hear something explode upstairs. They like to experiment with firecrackers and stuff."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yvanna asks, while he takes a seat next to her.

He shrugs. "They haven't seriously injured themselves. And I'm starting to get good at healing burn wounds."

She looks at the scars on his arms and notes, "I can see that."

A very sheepish grin appears on his square face. "Uhu. That tends to happen when you're working with dragons."

Mrs. Weasley distributes the tea before sitting down next to Bill. Yvanna folds her hands around the warm mug and looks at the table for a moment. "I don't think I've thanked you for all your help." Looking at Charlie she adds, "And for defending me."

"Well, you kind of passed out before you could do that," he replies with one eyebrow pulled up.

"And your very welcome," Mrs. Weasley ads. "We are a bit short of space though. You're going to have to share a room with someone else. My daughter Ginny is the same age as you are, but..."

Bill chokes on the sip of tea he was just taking, while Charlie throws a surprised look at Yvanna. "But I saw you apparating. They don't teach that until your 16 at least."

"I didn't take any classes. I taught myself from a book. But I'm starting to get the feeling that's not normal, because people keep looking at me funny when I say that."

Bill lets out a snort. "Normally you learn apparition in a twelve week class with a healer at hand in case you splinch yourself."

"Right, I guess that's safer than just apparating at random. Kingsley mentioned I'm not allowed to do magic at all while I'm under age and not in the school."

"You don't have to worry about that too much here," Charlie notes. "There are no muggles around and at the moment there are four adult wizards staying here. The Ministry uses a tracing charm to detect magic near an underage witch or wizard, but they can't see who performed the spell."

"Unfortunately," Mrs. Weasley says. "Otherwise Fred and George wouldn't be able to mess up their room all the time. I've had to fix up the walls at least four times this summer and they've barely been home three weeks."

"Right, so practice spells from the schoolbooks but don't blow anything up," Yvanna sums up. "But you were trying to say something about your daughter."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley picks up the conversation. "Ginny is the same age you are, but she's really into horses and musicians at the moment. Her room is full of moving posters. Not to mention everything is pink, so I expect you won't feel much at home in her room."

"Probably not," Yvanna answers, trying to picture a small pink room stuffed with trinkets.

"Bill and Charlie are only going to be here for two more weeks before they go back to work. If it's alright with you, you can share a room with them. It's big enough to put an extra mattress on the ground."

"Which I will be sleeping on," Charlie quickly adds. "You can sleep in my bed."

"I don't mind sleeping on a mattress. I don't want to rob you off your bed."

"I appreciate that, but you are never going to be able to get up while your leg is injured."

She can't really argue with that. After they finish their tea Bill walks out the room. A little later he returns with two of his brothers, unmistakably the twins. They look a bit like Charlie, shorter and with a stockier build, with red hair and a lot of freckles. After introducing themselves, annoyingly talking in turns, the four brothers leave the house. Mrs. Weasley installs Yvanna in the cosy living room and tries to find a book she deems suitable for a ten year old that won't be boring for her. Yvanna meanwhile studies the clock above the hearth, after noticing something is off about it. There are too many pointers. Upon closer inspection each pointer has a name and small picture on it. She recognizes the names of the Weasley family members. Instead of numbers there are situations laid out over the clock face, such as 'school', 'home' and 'mortal peril'. Luckily none of them are pointing to that last one, they are all pointing at 'work', 'Quidditch' or 'home'. She stops staring at it when Mrs. Weasley offers her a book titled 'Hogwarts: a history'.

* * *

She's all alone in a dark room with the wind howling outside. In the occasional flashes off lightening she can see shadows of bold branches on the wall, like long fingers stretching out to her. She can hear floorboards screeching as he approaches her room. She knows it's a he, but she has no idea who. The steps stop a short distance away. The door swings open slowly. All she can see is a set of red eyes that seem to light op in the dark. She shoots up to a loud crack of thunder and pounds her head into the wooden beam above her bed. The echo from the nightmare fades swiftly while she lets her head sink back onto the pillow. She tries her fingertips on the sore spot on her forehead. "Are you okay?" Charlie asks softly from the mattress on the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hit my head getting up."

"Sounded more like you were having a nightmare," Bill notes.

She turns on her side so she can look at them. She can just make out their faces in the faint early light coming in through the small window behind her. "I was, or I think it was a nightmare. It was a bit weird."

"Weird how?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. Normally my nightmares have something to do with things I've actually seen. I didn't recognize anything in this one."

"You realize saying the words normally and nightmares together is not actually a good thing right? As in most people don't have nightmares every night."

"Yes, well… I'm sure that will get better in a while. I haven't slept this much in years, so I'm already seeing improvement."

"Despite having to share a room with two snoring adults."

She smiles at him. "Yes, imagine having a quiet room."

Bill snorts before changing the subject. "You know, Charlie's been pounding his head into that beam since he was seven."

"And nobody ever thought of moving it? Shouldn't be too hard considering the entire house is held together with spells."

The men look at each other and start to laugh. "I don't think so," Bill answers while checking his pocket watch in the light he conjures with his wand. "I just figured I'd learn a spell to heal the bump on Charlie's head."

"Off course, the first time he tried that it ended in a trip to St. Mungo's," Charlie says. "Mom was furious. Second time was better. She made him practice on fruits until he got it right."

"Never really developed any talent for healing spells though." He starts to get out of bed. "I have to get up for work in thirty minutes. You want come down?"

"Yes, might as well. I don't think I'm going to fall asleep again."

"You still nervous about meeting Dumbledore?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, off course I am," Yvanna answers while swinging her legs over the side. The wound has finally healed enough for her to move around herself. "He actually knew my father in person, before he turned into Voldemort. I reckon he will be looking for his character traits in me."

She ignores the reprimanding looks from the brothers after saying his name out loud and takes two steps towards the door. Her foot gets tangled in a piece of Charlie's blanket which is hanging of the mattress and she loses her balance. She falls forward on top of him, her face at the height of his chest. She actually giggles while she's trying to apologize. She can't remember ever doing that before. "That's okay," Charlie answers, gently pushing a strand wavy long hair behind her ear. "But if you're going to sleep here I think I'll move to the bed. Mom will kill me if she finds us sharing a sleeping space."

His gentle touch makes her stop getting up half way the movement and she stares into his eyes for a moment. At his last remark all three of them start to laugh. Bill offers her a hand and pulls her to her feet. Once they're in the kitchen Yvanna starts to make tea and toast for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley hasn't made any objections against her helping with the cooking and cleaning. She called it a nice change after raising 6 boys and having a daughter who is still a bit too young to show interest in housekeeping. "What are you going to do at Gringott's anyway?" Charlie asks his brother. "I reckon there are not a lot of curses to break in Britain."

"You'd be surprised what people store in their vaults sometimes," Bill answers. "Even dark wizards have vaults. Sometimes the goblins refuse to clear them out before a curse breaker has gone through them."

"I can get into that. But that doesn't answer the initial question."

"I'm just going to check if I can find any vaults for the Riddle or Zacharov family."

"If it's in the Riddle name it's definitely going to need a curse breaker," Yvanna says while providing them with breakfast.

Bill flashes her a smile before saying, "I reckon the Ministry already checked for a Riddle vault. They would've confiscated anything that was in there."

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud bang originating from the second floor. Shortly after that they can hear Mrs. Weasley shouting at Fred and George that they are not allowed to conduct their experiments on such an ungodly hour. Yvanna has gotten to know this as a typical morning in the Weasley household during the twelve days she has spent with them.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	4. An unexpected guest

For the first time during her stay, Yvanna finds Percy studying in the kitchen instead of his room. The third Weasley brother is tall and thin, not unlike his father and Bill. He is the only brother wearing glasses. According to Bill and Charlie he doesn't have any hobbies outside of reading and takes great pride in doing better in school than the rest of them. Yvanna hesitates in the doorway from the living room. She has no idea how to start a conversation with him. "Do you need something?" Percy asks when he notices her.

"Eh, no, not really. I'm kind of bored actually. Do you have any schoolbooks I could borrow?"

His normally blank face suddenly shows some enthusiasm. "Off course." He points to the chair across of his. "Please, sit down."

She smiles at him and walks around the table, while he starts to browse through the stack of thick books. "Mind you, these are all from the fourth year. I don't have fifth year books yet. But I suppose you still have to start your first year. Do you know what subjects they teach at Hogwarts?"

He stops browsing to look at her. "Not all subjects. But I expect they teach potions, charms and transfiguration?"

"Yes, and for the first year muggle studies, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, herbology, history of magic and flying. Muggle studies is not given in the second year. But in the third year you can choose extra classes. Muggle studies, arithmancy, divination, ancient runes and care of magical creatures."

"Oh no," Fred calls out while walking into the kitchen. "He's talking about school."  
He stops on her left and George comes to a halt on her right, saying, "He will never stop talking now."  
Fred, "Next you'll hear all about his favorite classes."  
George, "And then he'll tell you he's a prefect."  
Fred, "Which is a huge responsibility."  
George, "Not to forget he needs to take is O.W.L. exams this year."  
Fred, "And before you know it the day is gone."

Yvanna notices Percy's frown getting deeper while the twins are talking in their usual cheerful tone of voice. She only understood half the terms they used. She quickly replies before Percy can get angry. "I asked about school. I'd like to know what to expect seeing as I'm going there for the first time this year. What exactly is a prefect?"

Fred and George let out a simultaneous sigh and say, "Shouldn't have asked that."

They walk into the garden together, leaving the door open. Percy looks at her with some suspicion. "Do you really want to know what a prefect is?"

"Yes, I do. I've never heard of a prefect before."

"It takes a bit more explaining about Hogwarts. Do you know there are four houses in which the students are divided?"

"I do. Your mother gave me 'Hogwarts: a history' to read."

"Right. Every house has a Headteacher. But they don't manage all the students all the time. Prefects are chosen in their fifth year and will continue to be prefects in sixth and seventh year. There's always a boy and a girl. We get extra responsibilities, such as showing the first year students around and making sure all the students leave the train on time."

"Right. So you'll be my guide in Hogwarts this year?"

"If you are sorted into Gryffindor, yes."

That seems highly unlikely, come to think of it. Being the daughter of Voldemort she'll probably be sorted in Slytherin. Meaning she'll have to put up with the children of former death eaters. She's fairly certain the son of Lucius Malfoy will start Hogwarts this year. Suddenly going to wizarding school doesn't sound like a good idea. "You still in there?" Percy asks.

She realizes she's been staring. "Yes, sorry. I was just, eh, wondering what house I would be sorted into."

"It doesn't matter really. Everyone gets the same classes and each house has its own qualities. Although family members usually…"

He stops midsentence when his little sister yells in the garden. They both turn their attention to the kitchen door. Ginny runs inside about the same time Mrs. Weasley comes in from the living room. The girl cries out to her mother, holding up a bleeding finger. "Mommy, it bit me."

"What bit you dear?"

She hugs her crying daughter but doesn't seem to be very worried. "The gnome under the Dittany bush!"

"Gnomes in the garden again," Mrs. Weasley exclaims rather annoyed. "Percy dear, would you round up your brothers and de-gnome garden. Before your father gets home. He never gets rid of them properly."

"Yes, mum."

"Can I help?" Yvanna asks when he gets up, curious to find out how you can get rid of gnomes.

"Sure, follow me."

Shortly after walking outside she finds herself in the company of Charlie, Fred, George and Percy. The twins explain to her how to get the gnomes, talking in turns as usual. "Always pick them up at their feet," George starts.  
"If you get them anywhere else, they will bite you."  
"Then give them a couple of swirls to make them dizzy."  
"If they're not dizzy enough they will keep their sense of direction and just walk right back into the garden."  
"And then toss them over the hedge as far as you can."  
"Like this."

Fred plumages into the dittany bush, a leafy plant with a mostly brown color that grows about waist-height for her. After some fiddling he comes up with a gnome. The creature looks somewhat like a large potato with short arms and legs. The potato part being it's head. It yells something that sounds a bit like 'Gerroff me' when Fred starts to swirl it in circles. He finally lets go at the height of the circle. She can hear the gnome yelling as it flies over the hedge.

"There's the rest of them coming to see what the noise was about," Charlie says, pointing to a small hole a little up ahead. "They are stupid like that. The more noise their friends make, the more curious they get. Makes it easy to catch them. Want to try?"

"Okay…"

She tries to sneak up on one of the gnomes that just came out of its hole, but it notices her and starts to run all through the garden. The gnome even seems to have fun being chased. It takes all five of them to finally corner it. She mimics Fred's earlier actions but doesn't quite manage to get it over the hedge. It falls to the ground and remains sitting there, dizzy from the swinging. The other gnomes are actually laughing loudly, forgetting to run away from the twins when they lunge at them. Percy disposes of the dizzy gnome before it recovers itself.

* * *

A half hour later they are disposing of the last gnomes. The brothers have turned it into a contest who can sling the gnomes farthest. Off course Charlie can easily win, being the only one with a physically demanding job. Yvanna just starts to swing a gnome around when there's an audible pop on the other side of the hedge. All heads turn towards there. Some footsteps can be heard going towards the garden gate. A thin man with pale skin, dressed in long, black robes appears at the entrance. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair and a very distinct hooked nose. Yvanna notices the brothers relax when they see him and can't quite escape the impression that she's seen him before. Not in the camp she grew up in, she's sure of that. She couldn't possibly have met him. "Professor Snape," Charlie greets the man. "Please come in. Can we help you?"

The professors dark, penetrating eyes focus on Yvanna when he spots her standing between the twins. He continues to stare at her for a few second before he answers Charlie. When he speaks his voice is soft and very controlled, free of emotions. "Headmaster Dumbledore was called away to the Ministry. He asked me to come and see miss Riddle in his absence. I understand he was expected here?"

Yvanna lets out a surprised yelp when a sharp pain shoots up her hand. The gnome wiggles free and dives into his hole a little distance away from her. She forgot she was still holding it. She checks her hand, but the bite doesn't seem deep. There's only a few drops of blood. She wipes it off indifferently. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley has appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, inviting professor Snape into the house. Charlie looks at her. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I should go inside."

He nods. "Professor Snape seems a little creepy at first, but I don't think he means it like that. He teaches potions at Hogwarts."

"Okay. Thanks."

Inside Mrs. Weasley invites the teacher into the living room. Yvanna follows them and glances at him nervously. After Mrs. Weasley leaves to make them some tea, professor Snape holds out his hand to her. "I am Severus Snape. Or professor Snape as I'm called in school."

"Yvanna Riddle."

They take a seat, professor Snape on the armchair next to the fireplace and Yvanna on a corner of the saggy couch. She can't help staring at him. At the same time he doesn't seem to want to look at her, although she finds it very hard to judge what he's thinking. Finally he straightens up. "Professor Dumbledore was going to meet you here himself, but unfortunately he was called away for an urgent matter. He asked me to speak to you in his absence and answer any questions you may have about staying at Hogwarts."

Not what she expected. She was counting on an interrogation. "Right, well. I don't know really. I was thinking I'd be just like any other student, apart from not leaving the school during holidays."

He's staring at her again with those penetrating eyes. She shifts on the couch a bit uncomfortable but for some reason can't get herself to look away. "I'm sorry professor, but have we met before? It's just that, you look familiar to me and I heart one of the Hogwarts teachers recognized my name."

For a moment she can see surprise on his face, but he quickly composes himself. He looks around to make sure there is nobody listening before he answers in a soft voice. "We have met before, but the last time I saw you, you were barely three years old. I did not think you would remember."

For a moment she feels happy about meeting someone she knows. Then she realizes where she was when she was three and a twinge of fear hits her. "Three? That was… When I was still living in a house?"

"You were born in the Riddle mansion, yes. I was a frequent guest at the mansion then."

He stares back at her for a while. This conversation is not going quite as he had hoped. He just wanted to talk to her about school, maybe get a sense of how powerful she is and how much control she has over her magic. Dumbledore specifically asked him to find out the latter, because one of the things most prominent about her father was the amazing amount of control he had at her age. He never considered the possibility she would recognize him. He was going to tell her everything about how he knows her name, but not before discussing school and trying to ease her mind. The flicker of doubt in her eyes makes him hesitant. How much can he tell her without knowing anything about her? "I was there the night that you were born." Severus is not known for making quick decisions. Everything he does is calculated, thought trough into great detail. He never cared for many people in his life, but the girl sitting across off him is an exception. He wants her to know that, more than he fears for his safety. "They told me you died of a childhood disease when you were three. I saw your body."

His voice momentarily loses its composure. She picks up on that immediately and gives him a small smile. "I don't think it was my body. Seeing as I'm still breathing and all."

"Obviously. I should've guessed. I would've…"

What? What would he have done? They hid her from the Ministry all this time. He wouldn't have been able to find her even if he had known she was still alive. "Did you know my mother?" she asks, bringing him back to the present.

"I did, though not very long and not very well. I only knew her for the time she spend with the Dark Lord."

"What was she like? I heard she was a famous witch."

"Irena was famous for her power of foresight, she was a true seer. In your family that power is passed on through the female line."

"You mean I'm a seer as well."

"Most likely, yes. But that is an ability that is usually dormant until the seer is about 15 years old. So we'll have to wait to say for sure."

"Right. I don't think I want to know the future…"

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Your mother, when I got to know her, only seemed to have one concern. She was at the end of her child baring age, and she did not yet have a daughter that would inherit her foresight. She was 52 years old when she had you. Before she came to your father, she was married to an East-European wizard. She had two sons with him, but they were unable to have another child. There was no love between her and the Dark Lord. I believe she came to your father, because she foresaw that she would have you."

"Why would he agree to that?"

"I'm not going to pretend that I know the motivations of the Dark Lord. But most likely, he saw the chance to produce a powerful heir with the ability to see and influence the future in his favor."

She looks down at her hands for a moment, almost able to feel his penetrating gaze. "Right. You said she has two sons?"

"Your half-brothers. If my memory serves me correctly, the youngest is 17 years older than you, and the oldest 20 years. They both went into hiding when your mother aligned herself with the Dark Lord, not wanting any part in that. I'm afraid I can't tell you where they are now."

"Are you a death eater?"

This question has been burning on her tongue since he mentioned he was present at her birth. He has been waiting for it. Mrs. Weasley walks in with two steaming mugs of tea. "Don't mind me. I already know the answer to that one," she says, giving him a smile that doesn't look remotely friendly before she leaves the room again.

Severus looks back at Yvanna and sighs. "I was a death eater, at the start of the First Wizarding War. But I changed my allegiance at the height of the war and became a spy for the people who opposed the Dark Lord."

"The Order of the Phoenix? I heard some stories about them. If you became a spy, didn't my mother know that? Being able to see the future I mean."

"Probably, but like I said, her only concern was having a daughter. She didn't bother with the fight, much to the frustration of your father. I don't think she ever really supported him. Their union was one of convenience for both of them."

"Why did you switch sides?"

There is a pause in which Severus tries to keep his indifferent composure. "Because he became a threat to the few things that were dear to me. I started to see things from the side of his victims."

Yvanna can think of a hundred more questions she wants to ask him, but where to start? And how much can she really ask someone she only just met a few minutes ago? During the short silence he seems to catch up on her inner conflict somehow. "We will have seven years at Hogwarts to talk about where you came from. And I will be happy to answer any questions you have. But perhaps this is not the time or place. I was asked to come here to talk about your future, not your past. To make sure you would have somewhere safe you could feel at home."

She nods. Seven years should be enough to figure out how much she really wants to know. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He can't suppress a smile when he hears her apologize. For a moment he seems ten years younger. But that moment passes quickly. He's about to start talking about Hogwarts when the door between the hallway and living room opens. Bill seems a bit surprised when he walks in. "Good afternoon professor Snape. I hope I didn't interrupt."

Severus notices the smile that instantly appears on Yvanna's face when the eldest of the Weasley brothers walks in. It occurs to him she might be more comfortable with someone in the room she knows, or at least has been around a bit longer. "Off course not. We were just going to discuss the housing situation at Hogwarts. You are welcome to join us."

Bill hesitates and briefly looks at the large parchment envelope in his hand before sitting down next to Yvanna. She looks at him curiously. "I, eh, found a vault in your name. Apparently your mother opened three vaults at Gringott's. But I wasn't able to check what's inside. It requires a blood proof for the first opening."

"Blood proof?" she asks warily.

"It's not a big deal really. Just a finger prick to determine you are related to her. Some vaults are secured like that on special request. The funny part is the fault was opened in 1972, eight years before you were born. The other two as well, but those are assigned to Ivan and Piotr Osinov."

Severus snaps his head up. "Osinov? So they changed their names. That would explain how your half-brothers hid themselves."

Bill pulls up his eyebrows, hearing this for the first time. "I'll tell you later," Yvanna promises. "So I need to come to the vault with you?"

"Yes. I was thinking we should go tomorrow, because I need to go back to Egypt on Monday. We can get your school supplies after, assuming there is money in the vault."

"There should be money in the vault," Severus notes. "The Zacharov family was quite wealthy. They lived in a castle in Transylvania somewhere. It is rumored it was hidden for anyone but family and people who were explicitly told the location."

"Transylvania? I thought that was a myth?" she says surprised.

"Only to muggles," Bill answers. "I've been there twice. It's not a very large country and it's completely hidden for the non-magical population. But it has a very rich magical history. Lots of vampires too. That's where the muggle stories like Dracula come from."

"I suppose Charlie doesn't work to far from the border with Transylvania," Severus notes, with a questioning look at Bill. "You need a lot of space to hide dragons from muggles."

"But we are drifting off subject again," Yvanna says. "You were going to tell me about Hogwarts."

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	5. The vault

"That smells good Molly," Mr. Weasley calls while walking into the kitchen.

Yvanna pulls her head out of the cabinet and replies, "I'm not Molly."

She finally manages to pull the kettle from the pile and starts to fill it with water. Then she flips the eggs before hanging the kettle above the heart. Mr. Weasley looks around the semi-organized kitchen where Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ginny are already eating. "Well, it looks like you've got everything under control."

He sits down with his eldest sons and unfolds the newspaper. Tea is just about ready when Mrs. Weasley pushes the youngest brother, Ron, into the kitchen. She's mumbling something about it always being the same person keeping them waiting and it being impossible to get his lazy ass out of bed. She stops when she notices Yvanna handing out cups and directs her anger at her husband and eldest sons. "You three are just letting her do all the work! Does she look like a house-elf to you?"

Bill and Charlie give each other an uncomfortable look while Mr. Weasley seems to completely miss the point and continues reading. "I don't mind Mrs. Weasley," Yvanna says quickly, strategically placing another plate of food and a steaming mug of tea in front of her. "I was up early anyway. I already ate."

She receives a gloomy look, but it seems that the men are of the hook for now. With all eight Weasley's in the kitchen, all chairs are taken. Yvanna settles for leaning into the windowsill behind Bill and Charlie, with her own tea clutched between her fingers and her Hogwarts acceptance letter in the other hand. Severus gave her the letter before he left yesterday. The list includes a kettle, potion ingredients, parchment, ink, quills, a lot of books on different school subjects and school uniforms. Some regular clothes wouldn't be a luxury either. The clothes she's been able to borrow from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley don't actually fit.

* * *

About an hour later everyone is gathering in front of a fire burning in the large kitchen fireplace. Mrs. Weasley stands next to the entrance and holds up a terra flowerpot with silvery Floo-powder. "Bill, Charlie, you go first. Keep an eye on the younger kids till your father and I get there."

Charlie takes a small hand of the powder and throws it in the flames, turning them emerald green. He steps in and speaks loudly and clearly, "Diagon alley."

The flames swallow him and a moment later he's gone. Bill repeats the process. "Okay, who's next? Yvanna?"

She looks at the fire and feels a knot form in her stomach. Her hand shakes a little when she takes some powder. She throws it in, swallows her nerves and steps into the flames. "Remember to speak clearly," Mr. Weasley warns her.

Right… Here goes. She remembers the travelling from when she went to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley. As soon as she's spoken her destination, she feels that she starts to spin around. At the right hearth she stumbles forward. A strong hand on her arm steadies her. She looks up to find Charlie by her side. He's covered in ashes, causing smudges all over his face. While they are waiting for the rest of the family she takes her time to look around. The pavement is made up of yellowish cobblestones. On both sides there are stores in house like buildings with colorful, glittering window displays. She can see spellbooks, wizard robes, potion ingredients, and cauldrons. Wizards and witches dressed in robes are carelessly moving around each other. A little up ahead a group of boys is gathering, staring at something in the display. She startles when someone suddenly puts an arm around her shoulder. "They're probably admiring the new broom," Fred says, pointing at the store were the boys are.

"That's the store to go to for Quidditch supplies," George ads.

Naturally, that would be their favorite store. They've been talking about Quidditch since the day she arrived at the Burrow. The twins are the beaters for the Gryffindor team. Mrs. Weasley comes out of the red brick heart in the center of the small square last. "Everyone here? Good. Off to Gringotts then, no time to fiddle around."

She starts off into the shopping area, followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Yvanna, who for the moment forgets all about her nerves and tries to take in all the new impressions. She's never seen so many people in one place at the same time.

* * *

Gringott's comes into view after a short walk. It is a huge, snow-white marble building which towers out above the small stores. They walk up some steps to a large bronze door, flanked by two goblins in red and gold uniform. Next is a small entrance hall with a silver door and two more goblins. Upon passing Yvanna can only read part of the inscription: ' _For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn._ Not a very welcoming line, although she understands that stealing is not allowed. And goblins are not known for their pleasant character. She pauses to take in the sight when they enter the wizarding bank. On both sides of the impressive marble hall long wooden counters are placed where goblins are working. Someone gives her a nudge to keep walking. The goblins behind the counters are working on different tasks. She can see some studying jewels, others are writing or reading scrolls. There must be at least a hundred of them. Bill takes her to a counter on the left and greets the goblin sitting there. He looks at them with tiny, piercing black eyes. The goblin is short and thin, with long fingers and large, pointed ears. On its crooked nose are half-round glasses. It only looks at Yvanna once while they are talking. After asking for the key it lets them in through a door behind the counter. They follow it through a stone corridor which is only dimly lit with torches. "Enter please," it says, coming to a halt in front of what looks like a black mine cart.

Bill steps in without hesitation and holds out a hand to help her down. She looks down at the track and feel her stomach clenching together. "It's perfectly safe," he assures her. "This is the only way to get to the vault."

Right, so she doesn't have a choice. As soon as she sits down the goblin starts the cart. It races around the first corner, causing them to shift on the seat. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she braces herself against the hard bench. When Bill notices the startled look on her face he pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her back. This normally would have frightened her, but right now it seems safe. She doesn't even realize how hard she's been squeezing his hand until the cart comes to a sudden halt. She quickly lets go. "I'm sorry."

He grins. "That's okay."

The goblin jumps of the cart and walks to a large metal door. A little shaken she gets up to follow it. With a gesture from its long finger, the goblin causes the vault door to change. Some of the metal bars move into the wall, revealing a small contraption with a needle. "Finger please."

She looks over her shoulder to see if Bill is still with her. Then she moves to the needle and quickly pricks her finger on it. A single drop of blood falls into the hollow below. She takes a step back when the other locks and bars start to move. Only a few seconds later the door swings open. The goblin remains standing to the side as they walk in. The vault is far larger than Yvanna expected. It looks more like a small cave. Upon entering some torches on the walls light themselves. The golden, silver and bronze coins in the back sparkle in the light. She's not entirely sure what the value of the money is, but she knows there is a lot. "I don't suppose your mother will let me pay for the school supplies for your brothers?"

"No, she most definitely won't," he answers. "Charlie and I have been trying to give them some money, since we both work now. But she won't hear of it."

Yvanna takes a few more steps. The money is not the most interesting thing in the vault. To the right are three large, black leather cases. She walks up to the nearest and reaches for the clip. She notices he pulls out his wand. "You think these are dangerous?"

"I hope not, but considering your mother aligned herself with You-know-who I'd rather be sure."

She opens the lit carefully. The smell of old parchment reaches her nose. Inside she finds a large collection of dark leather-bound books. Each has dates imprinted on them in golden numbers. She picks up a random one and opens it in the middle. The pages are scribbled full in a tidy handwriting. She flinches when he puts a hand in the hollow of her back, but he doesn't seem to notice. Forcing herself to relax she reads a few lines. ' _It is getting harder to distinguish the present time from the future and the past. There are so many variables with the war growing more fierce every day. So many choices to be made. I fear the path that my visions are showing will take me away from my family soon. But if I stay, the power will certainly be lost.'_

"I think these are diaries," Yvanna says, more to herself than to Bill.

She looks at the cover and finds her mother's name written in small letters below the dates. She puts the book back and looks into the other cases. More books. All three cases are filled to the brim. "Can we take some with us?"

"Off course we can," he answers. "Everything in here belongs to you."

"Can you help me find the oldest?"

They fill Bill's backpack with 8 of the thick diaries. Then they look through some other items in the vault. There are small statues, some supplies that might come in handy for divination in a few years such as a crystal ball and some jewelry. None of it seems of particular interest. Yvanna gathers some money, bringing extra just in case she can pay for something for the Weasley's when Mrs. Weasley isn't watching. After everything they've done for her it seems like the least she can do. On the ride back she keeps a firm grip of his arm.

* * *

The rest of the Weasley family has already gathered in front of Gringott's when Bill and Yvanna walk out. The sunlight seems very bright after being in the dark vault. "Okay, let's see where we can start," Mrs. Weasley says. "Probably save the bookstore for last so we don't have to drag the heavy stuff with us all day. Potions supplies would be handy, we can use the kettles to bring smaller things."

She starts of and the rest hurries to follow her. Yvanna stays in the back next to Bill. "Is there a store that sells normal clothing here?"

"No, but if we leave Diagon Alley on the other side we'll be right by the muggle stores. We just have to change some wizard money for muggle money at Gringott's. We can do that after we finish shopping here?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

The potions store has a somewhat scary interior due to the dead animals and body parts such as eyes which are on display in the racks. They quickly buy the supplies of the school lists and then hurry on to the store that sells robes. Yvanna watches the witches take measurements on Ron and the twins, wrapping the tape-measure around their arms, pulling it down their backs and finally measuring their waists. There is no way she's going to stand on a stool and let a strange witch circle around her like that. She's almost out the store before Charlie notices her leaving. He catches up with her just outside the store. "I'm okay," she says quickly. "I just don't think I like clothes shopping."

He looks at her but doesn't seem to know what to do or say. He settles for, "You are going to need some robes."

"I know. And I will get some."

"I really don't know what to do with you right now."

She starts to laugh but seems sad at the same time. Off course he doesn't know what to do with her. He's only 18 years old, barely an adult himself. "You don't have to do anything with me. I just need a minute. I wasn't prepared for measuring tapes and fittings."

"You're actually frustrated with yourself?"

"Yes. I hate this. There is absolutely nothing wrong with fitting some robes."

The only thing he can think of doing next is pull her into his arms, even though that seems like a contradictory thing to do. She lets him, even pressing her head against his shoulder. For the first time since she's escaped she can't stop herself from crying. He gently strokes her back while she tries to calm herself. It seems like a stupid thing to cry about, fitting clothes. Off course that is not the actual problem… Finally she manages to convince herself to stand still for a fitting. The elderly witch that helps her into a black robe gives her a friendly smile and tries her best not to bump into her. In the end fitting is not all that frightening. While they have to wait for the robes to be made, Bill finally convinces his mother to let him buy something for the family. They sit down on the terrace in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She never had ice cream before and staring at the menu she finds it hard to decide what to try first. In the end she lets Fred and George pick the flavors for her. During ice cream somehow she ends up talking to Percy about the Hogwarts teachers. He's still talking when they reach the telescope shop. Mrs. Weasley is checking al the supply lists when they step back outside. She turns to Yvanna when she reaches the end of the list. "Well, I almost forgot. You are allowed to bring a pet with you. Would you like to get one?"

"I do, but I don't have anywhere to keep it outside of school."

"You can just bring it to the Burrow dear. One more pet is not going to be a bother. You can get one with Bill after you go to the muggle stores." She looks at the lists again. "Well, just the books left I think. Off to Flourish and Blotts."

The book store is crowded. The Weasley's are probably not the only family who have received their Hogwarts letter. Luckily the store is large enough to allow so many customers inside. Yvanna follows Mr. Weasley and Ron to find her first year books in the large, wooden cabinets that take up most of the store. After gathering all the books on her list she walks around the closets to find the section on divination. It is located in the back of the store. There are barely any people there, giving her the chance to browse through the books thoroughly. She's too focused in finding something on clairvoyance to notice someone else entering this section. The wizard that comes up to her is dressed completely in black robes that flow soundlessly around his body. His black boots make surprisingly little noise on the wooden floor. His long, pale blond hair flows over his collar. Yvanna finally finds a book that seems describe how to manage and control visions. She turns around intending to take it to the table in the center of the store, but comes to a dead stop when her dark eyes meet the cold grey ones of Lucius Malfoy. His pale, pointed face clearly shows rage and contempt. Her heart seems to skip a beat. She tries to see past him but there is nobody on this side of the store. He slowly takes a few paces towards her, forcing her to back into the book closet. "You may have gained your freedom," he starts, leaning in towards her. His voice is soft and low, giving extra depth to his threat. "But you are far from safe miss Riddle. We…"

He breaks of his sentence when someone pulls him back by his robe. "What do you think you're doing Malfoy," Mr. Weasley says angrily. "I know you have little moral standards, but I would hope threatening little girls is still below you."

While he puts himself in between Yvanna and Lucius, Charlie comes to her side. He protectively puts an arm around her trembling shoulders and throws a murdering look at Malfoy. He answers it with an angry grimace, looks at Mr. Weasley again and stalks off, almost running into Bill. "Did he hurt you?" Charlie asks.

"No, I'm okay," Yvanna answers, although her voice betrays her fear. "I didn't expect to run into him. But I guess that was going to happen sooner or later."

For some reason her last remark makes him smile and he pulls her into a hug, again. "You find everything you want?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then let's go and pay for the books."

* * *

Bill, Charlie and Yvanna don't get home until dinner time. They have four bags full of normal clothing. It seems like a lot, but she needed to buy everything from underwear and socks till shirts, sweaters and jeans. There was one awkward moment where she needed to buy bra's and the brothers didn't want to leave her alone because of the earlier meeting with Malfoy. They agreed that it was highly unlikely she would find him inside the lingerie store, making them wait outside until she was done. Their last stop of the day was the pet store on Diagon alley. "So, what did you get?" Ginny asks enthusiastically when Yvanna walks into the living room with a small cage.

She smiles and puts the cage on the couch in between them. She opens the door to let the 14-week old grey kitten out. Ginny picks it up immediately to cuddle and the little thing starts to purr loudly. "Now I just need to come up with a name for him," Yvanna says.

This opens a discussion which the other Weasley children are also happy to participate in. Surprisingly Percy is the one to come up with the right name over dinner. The kitten is named Starkey, after a witch who studied how the phases of the moon affect potion making. This being the last night Bill and Charlie are staying in the Burrow, nobody seems to want to go to bed. They end up playing exploding snap, a magical card game, until midnight. Finally Ginny falls asleep on the floor and they decide to call it a night. While Charlie carries his little sister upstairs the rest of the Weasley's clean up. Not long after that Yvanna, Bill and Charlie have found their way to their beds. The boys have no problem falling asleep, but she is still lying on her back staring at the ceiling long after they've started snoring. On the one hand it would be nice having a room to herself for the rest of her stay. On the other hand she is just starting to feel safe in their company. Today's encounter at the bookstore was a reminder of how vulnerable she is when she's alone. She can't help but wonder how that is going to be in Hogwarts. Severus told her she would get her own living space, seeing as Hogwarts will be her permanent residence for the next seven years. They also thought she might be uncomfortable sleeping in a dorm with other students, despite the fact that the dorms for girls and boys are separated. It sounded good at first, but having her own bedroom means she'll be alone all the time. The Slytherin common room doesn't seem like a good place to make friends. When sleep finally overcomes her worries it is already starting to get light outside.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	6. The Hogwarts Express

During the morning of September first there is complete chaos inside the Burrow. While Percy is bringing down his school supplies Mrs. Weasley is trying to round up the three younger brothers. The twins are still packing all the things they want to bring to school. Yvanna is fairly certain the third trunk doesn't have anything to do with classes. She checks to see if she has all her belongings are in her trunk. The diaries from her mother haven't left the bag she brought them in. Despite having a room to herself she hasn't had the time to start reading them. Somehow Fred and George figured out she knows a lot off spells and she got pulled into their experiments. She suspects Bill and Charlie may have told them to keep her company. She hated saying goodbye to them. "Ronald Weasley!" she hears Mrs. Weasley scream two floors up. "This is the last time I'm telling you to get up. If you miss the train you will not be going to school!"

She closes her trunk and picks it up. She can just manage to drag it to the doorway, but there is no way she can get it down the stairs without levitating it. And seeing as she's not allowed to do magic outside of school… She walks onto the landing and looks down over the balustrade. "Percy?"

He appears at the bottom of the stairs almost instantly. "Yes?"

"Can you help me with my trunk?"

"Sure, I'll be right up."

"Thanks."

She turns around and lets out a startled cry when the twins are suddenly behind her. "You're asking him to do heavy lifting," Fred asks, ignoring her response.  
"That's not going to end well," the twins say in unison.

They walk down with their arms full of what seems to be junk. Yvanna sighs. Sometimes they really annoy her. And she's not in the mood for their constant cheerfulness today. She woke up with a knot in her stomach and she's only getting more nervous now that the time of departure is coming closer. They still have an hour to get to the station when Mr. Weasley puts all the luggage in a light blue Ford Anglia. Yvanna watches in awe how all five trunks and the cages for an owl, a kitten and a rat all fit in the trunk. It must be enchanted to be bigger on the inside. But Mr. Weasley works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry. Surely he is not allowed to enchant a car… He notices her looking and gives her a wink before making a gesture to be quiet. Then he nods towards Mrs. Weasley, who is hustling the twins outside. Yvanna smiles and steps into the car. She ends up sitting in between the twins, but the couch is unexpectedly large enough to fit all of them comfortably. They reach platforms 9 and 10 on a busy King's Cross station with only a few minutes to spare. Yvanna pushes a heavy trolley with her trunk and cat after the boys. They are going so fast she barely has time to look at her surroundings. "The platform is packed with Muggles, of course. Why make it easy to get on the train," Mrs. Weasley complains. The family comes to a halt in front of the barrier holding the black signs with 9 and 10. "All right, Percy, you go first."

Yvanna frowns. Go where? There's nothing here, just a solid stone barrier dividing the platforms for the muggle trains. She looks around to see if she missed something and notices a boy with jumpy black hair and round glasses staring at them. He has a trolley with a large trunk and a cage with a snow-white owl with him. He doesn't look older than Ron. Maybe he is a first year too. Because she's looking at him she completely misses where Percy disappeared to. "Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley says.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he says semi-insulted. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

Mrs. Weasley makes a dismissive gesture. "Sorry George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred."

He starts moving for the wall. "Hurry up already," George calls after him.

A moment later Fred disappears just before he should have crashed into the barrier. George follows quickly. Yvanna just stares to where they disappeared. Don't the muggles notice people disappearing right in front of them? "Excuse me," the black-haired boy says.

She didn't notice he came towards them, but he is nearly standing next to her now. "Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley says. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Yvanna are new too." She points at them in turn.

"Yes. The thing is, well, I don't know how to…"

"How to get on the platform?"

The boy nods and Mrs. Weasley gives him a warm smile. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now, before Ron."

They watch the boy turn towards the platform. He starts to walk and then speeds up into a brisk run. Then he too disappears. "Ron, your next," his mother tells him, making a gesture to hurry up.

Yvanna doesn't wait for instructions. She just starts to walk after Ron disappears, picking up speeds while going towards the wall. She closes her eyes when she gets close. The expected crash never comes. Instead she can suddenly hear a lot of children's voices and the steady thumping sound of a steam engine. She opens her eyes and finds herself standing in front of an iron fence. To her right is a bright red steam train. A sign overhead reads 'Platform 9¾ Hogwarts Express 11:00 hours'. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny come through the barrier behind her. "Okay, on the train all of you. It's not going to wait if you're late."

Yvanna shares a look with Ron and the black-haired boy. Then she notices another family behind them. The mother sees her too. She is a fair woman with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. When she meets Yvanna's eyes her sour expression falters and she even manages a small smile. It makes her face look younger and rather friendly. Next to her is Lucius Malfoy, her husband, along with their son Draco who bears a striking resemblance to his father. Narcissa never approved of the treatment Yvanna received growing up, but other than heal her injuries, she never did anything to stop it. "Maybe we should try further back," Ron suggests. "Perhaps there's some room in the compartments there."

The black-haired boy agrees and Yvanna decides to just stroll after them. Mrs. Weasley follows them, calling to Fred and George on the way. The twins have already stashed their luggage inside and help the three first-years with their trunks. They find an empty compartment about three-quarters to the back of the train. The black-haired boy stays inside while the Weasley's and Yvanna walk back onto the platform to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who is complaining to her mother about not being allowed to go to Hogwarts yet. After hugging her sons Mrs. Weasley turns to Yvanna, putting her hand firmly on her shoulders. "Now, you write to us if there's anything you need," she says sternly. "And do not let boys like Malfoy scare you. Hogwarts is a perfectly safe place, they can't hurt you there."

"I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you, for everything you've done for me over the summer."

She smiles and pulls her into a hug as well. "You're welcome to come back any time."

The whistle for the students to come aboard sounds over the platform. Mrs. Weasley quickly releases the hug and Yvanna hurries inside. She finds Ron already in the compartment and joins him in waving to his mother when the train starts to move. Soon after that they drive into the English country side.

* * *

Yvanna and Ron have just sat down when Fred and George burst into the compartment laughing. A few seconds after that they hear a loud bang and some startled screams. "Mission accomplished," the twins say in unison before high-fiving each other. Yvanna rolls her eyes and focusses on the window. They haven't left the station for five minutes and they are already causing trouble.

"What mission?" Ron asks curiously.

"It's customary to annoy the Slytherins at the start of each year," Fred says seriously.

As usual George continues the next sentence. "We can't allow them to forget about us off course."

"We reckon their summer holidays go by far too quiet."

They only seem to notice the black-haired boy now. As it is George's turn to talk he greets him first. "I think we haven't been introduced. George Weasley, and this is my brother Fred."

The boy shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Yvanna looks at him in disbelief while the twins gawk at him. Ron introduces himself enthusiastically. The boy's face turns a crimson red. "Do you really have the… You know."

"Have what?" Harry asks.

Ron leans in a little and says softly, "The scar."

Harry grins and brushes his untidy hair away from his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wow," Ron comments.

"Awesome," the twins say in unison.

Harry directs his green eyes to Yvanna. She musters a smile and offers him her hand as well. "Yvanna Riddle."

"So that's where You-Know-Who?" Ron starts

"Yes," Harry answers. "But I can't remember it. "

"Nothing?" Ron asks eagerly, ignoring the warning look Yvanna gives him.

"Ron! I don't think that's a good subject."

"It's okay," Harry says. "I think there's one thing, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. "

Yvanna looks down uncomfortable. That green light would have been the curse that killed his mother. How did she end up in one train compartment with the boy whose parents were murdered by her father? The same boy who caused her father to disappear, although she holds no grudge against him. She doubts her life would have been easier if her father had been around. She's distracted when she feels something tucking at leg robe. The kitten has gotten it's paw through the stiles of the cage and is scratching her jeans. She opens the cage and lets it sit in her lap. Starkey starts to purr loudly. Ron shifts a bit away from her, holding his rat Scabbers in his hand. "Well," Fred says. "I think it's time for us to be off."

"We're going down the center of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant Tarantula," George explains.

"Care to come and see," Fred asks his little brother with an evil grin.

Ron already turned white as a sheet at hearing the word Tarantula and squeaks, "No thank you. And don't you dare bring that thing here."

"We wouldn't dare," the twins say in unison while leaving the compartment.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asks, looking at Ron with the same interest as Ron has shown in him.

"Yes, I think so," Ron answers. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him. "

"So you must know loads of magic already!"

"Well, not a lot," Ron answers. "Underage wizards are not allowed to do magic outside of school. But Yvanna knows a lot of spells."

She looks up a little startled when she hears him mention her name. "Really?" Harry says enthusiastically. "Can you show me a spell?"

"Eh," she replies. "I guess. Are we allowed to do magic on the train?"

Ron nods in reply and turns to Harry again. "I heard you went to live with muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible. Well, not all of them. My aunt, uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron answers looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. And I have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie are the eldest. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy is a prefect. Fred and George get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny because they mess around all the time. Everyone expects me to do as well as my brothers, but even if I do it won't be special, because they did it first. And I never get anything new. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Harry only seems to have followed half of Ron's ranting. He's looking at Yvanna in amazement, as she points her wand at Scabbers and turns it's fur yellow. She mutters the spell under her breath. Harry gestures at the rat enthusiastically and Ron looks down. "That's bloody brilliant! What spell is that?"

"The spell is Colovaria," Yvanna answers, using her wand to change the rat back to its normal color. "It's in the Standard book of spells volume 1, so you should learn it this year."

"Right. Guess Scabbers is good for practicing," Ron sighs. "He doesn't do anything else. Percy got an owl from my parents for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff…"

Ron's face turns bright pink and he looks out the window, seemingly under the impression not having a lot of money is something to be ashamed of. Harry catches on fast and starts to tell about how he never had any money and always had to wear old clothes from his cousin. Yvanna listens to the story initially, but after a while her mind drifts off. Hearing him talk about his life makes her even more aware of all the pain and suffering her father has caused. Then and there she decides to try and help Harry while they are in school together. Perhaps she can make things just a little easier for him. And for anyone else who was wronged by her father. If she meets anyone else like that in school. She catches the next sentence. "And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."

Ron gasps and Yvanna looks up in surprise. She's never heard anyone other than herself say that name out loud. "What?" Harry asks.

"You said You-know-who's name!" Ron exclaims, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people wouldn't use that."

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything," Harry says, "I just never knew you shouldn't. I've got loads to learn about the wizarding world. I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Yvanna replies. "There will be a lot of children from muggle parents who didn't know magic was real before they received their Hogwarts letter." She hesitates for a moment, hoping this is not a difficult subject, then adds, "Besides, I heard your parents were really talented wizards. You probably inherited that talent from them."

Harry smiles at her with enthusiasm. "You really think that? I've been very nervous about going to magic school. But I guess if there are other children from non-magical families…"

The door from their compartment is opened by a smiling, dimpled woman. "Anything of the cart dears?"

Ron turns red again and holds up a package of old sandwiches similar to the one Mrs. Weasley packed for Yvanna. "No thanks," he mutters.

"What do you have on the cart?" Harry asks.

"All sorts of candy dear. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands."

Yvanna has never heart of half the candy she mentions. Judging by Harry's face he knows even less. Ron looks at him with awe when he buys a bit of everything. He offers some to them. She smiles and takes a cauldron cake, but passes on the rest. She settles for watching the boys try everything else and laughs along with them when Harry's first chocolate frog jumps out the window. She loses interest in their conversation when they start to discuss the collectable cards in the chocolate frog packages and stares out the window, petting her cat until it jumps off her lap. Soon the neat paddocks with sheep make way for ever wilder looking forests and streams. There is a small interruption to the peace when a round-faced boy comes in. "Has anyone seen a toad?" he asks, sounding like he is about to panic. "I keep losing it. It just keeps getting away from me."

The three of them say no and he's off again, mumbling something like 'grandma is going to kill me'. Not long after that the boy comes back, this time accompanied by a girl with bushy brown hair, dark eyes and rather large front teeth. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she says in a bossy tone of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron answers annoyed.

She's not really listening. She seems to be more interested in Harry. "You haven't practiced many spells, have you?"

She drops herself in the empty seat next to him and points her wand between his eyes. He looks at the tip cross-eyed and sits back a little. "What are you doing?"

She gives the wand a small flick and says 'reparo'. Harry takes of his round glasses to see that the tape that kept it together has disappeared and the nosepiece looks like it's brand new. "Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome. I've studied all the spells in the charms book. And they've worked for me so far. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

They introduce themselves to her. When hearing Harry's name Hermione's eyes grow wide. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading. You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "

"Am I?" Harry asks, sounding uncomfortable. "I only found out I was a wizard when I got my letter."

Yvanna feels sorry for him. Everyone in the wizarding world seems to know his name, but he hasn't got a clue why. It must be hard to be recognized everywhere. She's grateful that nobody seems to know the name Riddle. Apart from the negative associations, she'd hate it if people knew more about her than she does herself. Hermione starts to talk about the houses of Hogwarts. Ron mentions he'll be sorted in to Gryffindor. His entire family was. Yvanna flinches when they mention Slytherin and Harry asks if that was the house where Voldemort went. Her attention is drawn back to the conversation when Ron starts to tell that there was a break-in at Gringott's. "It's been all over the Daily Prophet. Someone tried to rob a high security vault. They got in even, but they don't think they took anything."

Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, they haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get into Gringotts. Everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"I don't suppose the Prophet mentioned what was in the vault?" Yvanna asks, not having seen the paper this morning because she was occupied helping Mrs. Weasley with cooking breakfast.

"No, it didn't. I guess that's too sensitive to share with the public."

Hermione seems to be thinking. "Interesting… Anyway, I have to go. We still haven't found Neville's toad."

After she leaves, Yvanna catches Starkey. She puts him back in his cage and pets him a little. "I'm going to the changing compartment to put on my robes. You should change too, before we get to Hogwarts."

She walks off into the hall and turns right. Just as she leaves the train carriage she can see Draco Malfoy enter. He stalks to the compartment she just came from and opens the door. Relieved she's left in time she continues to the dressing compartment. Hopefully he won't stir up to much trouble with Harry and Ron. Harry seems like a nice boy.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._


	7. The sorting and the baquet

Yvanna doesn't go back to the compartment where Harry and Ron are sitting. She's afraid Malfoy will still be there and the train is already slowing down after she's changed into her robes. She waits until the hallway clears a little before joining the students leaving the train. The cold night air is a welcome change after being indoors all day. She looks around when she hears a rough, deep voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A lamp comes towards them over the heads of the other students, lighting the face of a huge man. He must be at least twice as tall and three times as broad as an average adult. Most of his face is covered by his long, shaggy black hair and beard. Percy told her about him. He must be the keeper of keys and grounds, Rubeus Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

She notices Draco pushing through the collected first years to get to the front, flanked by two larger boys with dark hair. She decides to close the line of students following Hagrid. It is so dark she can't see anything to either side of the slippery path. It is steep and narrow. Judging by the smell they are moving through a thick forest. The first years keep very quiet. After a while Hagrid looks over his shoulder. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

His remark is followed by a loud 'Ooooh!' from some students further to the front. Yvanna can't see the castle yet from the back of the line. When it finally comes in sight, she is just as impressed as the other students. On top of a high mountain across a glistering lake is a vast castle with many turrets. The windows seem to sparkle in the light of the stars on the night sky. She could have stayed there for a while to take in the view, but she's afraid of losing the rest of the group. They finally come to a halt on the shoreline. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water.

Yvanna follows the three students in front of her to one of the boats. They look at each other nervously. "Everyone in?" Hagrid shouts. He has a boat to himself. "Right then. Forward!"

All the boats start to move at once, gliding across the mirror smooth surface of the lake. The students are quiet, all staring at the impressive castle up ahead. It towers over them as the slowly approached the cliff. "Heads down!" Hagrid warns as the first boats reach the cliff.

Yvanna notices a low tunnel entrance covered in long strands of ivy just in front of the boat. She bends down next to a pink-faced girl with two blond pigtails. They smile at each other, both anxious. The boats carry them through a long, dark tunnel. Finally they reach some sort of underground harbor with a wooden scaffold. The rest of the room seems to be carved out of the massive stone cliff. They all climb out of the boats, their voices and footsteps echoing around them. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid says, while checking the boats.

"Trevor!" Neville calls blissfully, holding out his hands.

The first years start to climb up the stone stairs through a passageway in the rock. It is barely large enough for Hagrid to move through. His lamp throws eerie shadows on the walls. Finally they come out of the cave, onto the damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Yvanna thankfully breaths in the fresh air. They walk up a flight of stone steps and gather in front of the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asks, before raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

The door opens immediately and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes takes a step outside. She has a stern face and perceptive green eyes. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announces.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opens both doors, revealing an entrance hall that could fit a whole house. The walls and floors are made of large grey stones. The hall is lit by flaming torches, giving it a warm glow. Across of the huge doors is a magnificent marble staircase leading to the top floors. Yvanna smiles as she takes in her surroundings. She can see herself living here for the next seven years. There is so much to explore. While the students follow professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor she can hear hundreds of voices coming in through a doorway to the right. The rest of the school's students must be through there. They enter a small, empty chamber off the hall. Most off the students cram together throwing nervous looks around the room. Yvanna stands a bit to the side, avoiding the other students as much as she can and making sure to keep her distance from the pale blond boy who is still walking in front. "Welcome to Hogwarts, " Professor McGonagall says, standing in front of the first-years. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Her eyes examine the students faces to make sure they are all listening, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She pauses to enforce her statement. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which is fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Yvanna notices Harry nervously trying to flatten his messy hair. Then professor McGonagall's eyes find her. She's not sure whether she should look back at her or look away, so she settles for pretending to check the clip holding together her black robe.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," professor McGonagall says. "Please wait quietly."

Some of the students start whispering together after she leaves, but most of them stay silent. Yvanna keeps her eyes fixed on the door the professor disappeared through. She looks up when some of the students start to scream. About twenty ghosts suddenly stream through the back wall. Most of the students gasp in awe. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glide across the room talking to one another. They seem to be arguing. What looks like a fat little monk says, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights has suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answers. "New students!" the Fat Friar calls, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nod silently. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar says. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," the sharp voice of professor McGonagall says. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." One by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," professor McGonagall tells the first years, "and follow me. "

Yvanna takes up the last spot in the line and tries to swallow her nerves. The Sorting Ceremony is the one part of today she's been dreading more than anything. The line moves out the small chamber, back into the hall. The professor leads them through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Yvanna read about this part of the castle in the book Mrs. Weasley gave her. She looks up at the ceiling expectantly. It has been enchanted to reflect the sky. Right now it is velvet black and dotted with bright stars. The hall is lit by thousands of candles floating above the four long tables where the students of each house are seated on dark wooden benches. On the tables are glittering golden plates and goblets, which at the moment are still empty. At the top of the hall a similar table is placed where the teachers are seated. Yvanna can't quite appreciate the wonder of the hall with all the people looking at her. Or rather, looking at all the first years. The line comes to a halt when they reach the teachers table. Professor McGonagall places a four-legged stool in front with an old, pointed wizard's hat on top. The hat is patched and frayed and looks extremely dirty. Not quite what she had expected from the Sorting Hat. She's just starting to doubt if it is the Sorting Hat when it twitches. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth and the hat begins to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands though I have none for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song. It bows to each of the four tables and then sits still again. Professor McGonagall comes forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl with blonde pigtails that was in the boat with Yvanna stumbles out of line, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits on the stool. Only a moment passes before the hat calls 'Hufflepuff!' The table on the right cheers and claps as Hannah goes to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Yvanna notices the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. The next girl, Bones, Susan, is also sorted in Hufflepuff. Then comes Boot, Terry. He is sorted in Ravenclaw. The table second from the left claps this time; several Ravenclaws even stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joins them. Brocklehurst, Mandy goes to Ravenclaw too, but Brown, Lavender becomes the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers. Yvanna smiles when she sees Fred and George catcalling. It seems that the students are called in alphabetic order. She's probably going to be standing in line for a while. Not as long as Ron though, Riddle still comes before Weasley. Bulstrode, Millicent is the first Slytherin. Their table does not explode with laughter, although Millicent is greeted in person by some of the older students. She wishes she would be sorted in any other house. It doesn't matter which one, as long as she doesn't have to sit down with them. The longer the ceremony takes, the tighter the knot in her stomach seems to become. She looks up when she hears professor McGonagall call 'Granger, Hermione'. Hermione almost runs to the stool and throws the hat eagerly on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouts a second later. She is greeted at the table with loud applause and Fred and George whistle loudly. The hat takes a long time to decide with Neville Longbottom. When it finally shouts 'Gryffindor', Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the next student. Malfoy swaggers forward when his name is called. Yvanna knows where he will be sorted before he sits down. The hat has barely touched his head when it screams 'Slytherin'. Malfoy, looking smug as always, joins his equally creepy friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking very pleased with himself. She shudders at the thought of having to join them. There is not much room left at the table. She won't be able to avoid him during dinner. After a few seconds she realizes staring at his back is not going to do any good. She turns to the teachers table and finds professor Snape sitting on the left hand side, looking at her. She manages to put a small smile on her face. When she catches the eye of the professor next to him a cold chill runs up her spine. She can't explain it, but it feels like he can see right through her. Weird, because he doesn't look threatening at all. He seems a little clumsy even, with his uncertain movements and nervous laugh. For some reason he's wearing a purple turban on his head. Her attention is drawn back to the ceremony when Harry is called. As Harry steps forward, whispers suddenly break out like little hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say? The Harry Potter?"

The entire hall seems to be holding its breath while they wait to hear what house he'll be sorted in. The hat appears to have trouble to decide. It takes at least a full minute before finally shouting 'Gryffindor'. A weight visible falls of Harry's shoulder. He must've been worried about the sorting as well. The loudest applause so far welcomes him to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George punch him in the shoulder yelling 'we got Potter' and Percy shakes his hand vigorously. There are only four people left to be sorted. When the noise finally dies down professor McGonagall calls, "Riddle, Yvanna."

She swallows and tries very hard to forget about all the people watching. She gets up the steps and picks up the hat. Then she sits down and pulls it over her head. It falls over her eyes and ears, blocking out all the sound. And then she has to wait. "Curious," a little voice inside her ear says. "You are not the first Riddle I've seen. You shouldn't be so hard to sort."

Somehow the hat gives her the idea she is more difficult to sort than she expected, or at least more difficult than her father. The voice continues, "I would've expected cunning, ambition, a little air of danger. But it's not here."

'So you're not going to sort me into Slytherin?' Yvanna thinks, hoping the hat will pick up on her thought.

"No, not Slytherin. That's for certain. Let's see what we do have. You're intelligent, yes, very well in control of your magic. All qualities for Ravenclaw. Loyal and hard working to like Hufflepuffs, and kind, unlike the other Riddle. But you are also brave, fair minded and daring. Yes, I think we have to go with…"

The whispering stops and the hat shouts 'Gryffindor' through the hall. Yvanna feels the tension leave her stomach. She takes off the hat and places it back on the stool with shaking hands. She can't believe what just happened. She was sorted into the one house where she actually knows people. People she likes. When she reaches the cheering table Fred and George immediately abduct her, putting her on the bench in between them. All of a sudden she feels like crying. She swallows and ties to compose herself. This is a good thing, not a reason to cry. From here she has a good view of the teachers table. In the center she recognizes professor Dumbledore from the photo she saw in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago. His long silver hair and beard seem to glow in the candle-light. She startles when he turns his pale blue eyes to her, but relaxes when he smiles and gives her a small nod. She smiles in return and looks at the other teachers. Professor Snape doesn't look amused at all. She guesses with him being Headteacher of Slytherin he was expecting her in his house. The teacher with the turban next to him doesn't look happy either, more surprised. But that can't have anything to do with her, seeing as she doesn't know him. She watches the rest of the sorting safely in between the twins, away from Malfoy. She even finds herself cheering along with the rest of the table when Ron is sorted and joins them at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall puts away the stool, rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat with her to the teachers table, where she puts it on the table next to professor Dumbledore. She takes up the empty chair on his right. When he gets up the students fall silent. He looks into the hall with delight portrait on his face, as if nothing pleases him more than seeing his students at the start of the year. "Welcome, " he says with his arms opened wide to strengthen the words. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sits back down. Everybody claps and cheers. Yvanna shares a confused look with the other first year Gryffindors, wondering whether this was a joke or not.

"Is he… a bit mad?" Harry asks Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" Percy answers airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Yvanna looks at the table in surprise. There weren't potatoes there a moment ago. Her eyes grow wide when she sees all the food that has suddenly appeared in front of them. "Start of the year banquet," Fred says grinning.

"The house elves have outdone themselves. They keep making more different kinds of food each year," George notices.

"Boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fried potatoes, ketchup on your potatoes," they chant together in an annoyingly happy voice.

They continue chanting the rest of the foods, including roast chicken, pork chops, sausages, peas and carrots, causing most of the students around them to laugh, rather than eat. Percy gives them an angry look, but they either don't notice or don't care. At the end of the table the Gryffindor ghost is talking to Harry, Ron and Seamus, a slightly chubby boy with sandy colored hair. Yvanna is not really listening and starts to fil up her plate with some roast chicken, salad and roast potatoes. Her attention is drawn when Seamus says rather loudly, "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looks extremely miffed, as if their little chat isn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he says irritably.

He seizes his left ear and pulls. His whole head swings off his neck and falls onto his shoulder as if it is on a hinge. She has to muffle a chuckle when she sees the faces of the other first years. She's never been queasy, but Neville looks like he's about to faint. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flips his head back onto his neck, coughs, and says, "So new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost."

"Don't worry about that this year Nick," George says heartily.  
"We've got Potter," Fred adds.  
"And Yvanna here is a walking spell book."

She gives him a foul look, but can't protest because she just took a bite of chicken. He grins back at her while Hermione looks at her with jealousy. "I strongly prefer Sir Nicholas," the ghost says pompously, ignoring the rest of the remarks.

When everyone has stopped eating the leftover food disappears. Yvanna looks at the clean plates in amazement. She might be a walking spell book, but she has never experienced magic like this. Before she can continue to ponder this desert appears. She has never seen this many sweet treats either. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you can think of, apple pie, treacle tart, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. She wants to try it all but she knows she won't be able to stomach it. While she's doubting what to get Fred and George start to fill up their plates, dropping some of their favorite desserts onto hers. "You can try the rest during the year."  
"But you can absolutely not miss out on these."

"Thanks, but I really think this is enough."

Fred frowns at her and drops a chunk of raspberry pie on her plate. They really are hopeless. She decides to remember not to sit with them during dinner. She'll be fat by the end of the year. While she starts on the ice cream she listens to the others talk about their families. "I'm half-and-half, " Seamus says. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

They all start to laugh and Yvanna notices the twins sharing an evil look. That's probably going to be an inspiration for their pranks this year. "What about you, Neville?" Ron asks.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville answers. "But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned. But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here. They thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see."

"So, your parents weren't magical than?" Hermione asks. "If they weren't sure about you being able to do magic?"

"My mum an dad were great wizards," Neville answers with a flicker of pride on his face. "They were aurors for the ministry during the first wizarding war. But sometimes wizard do have children that are unable to do magic."

The thought strikes her that, now that they've all told about their families, they might be expecting her to do the same. She makes herself small and tries to hide herself in between Fred and George. Unfortunately it doesn't help. "How about you Yvanna?" Seamus asks. "Muggleborn, or?"

She gives them an uncomfortable look and takes a sip off pumpkin juice to buy her some time to come up with an answer. Fred does something completely out of character at that point. He squeezes her hand out of view from the others. "I'm fairly certain both of my parents where magical. I know my mom was, she was an East-European witch. But they both died shortly after I was born."

"So you grew up with your grandparents too?" Neville asks carefully.

"Ehm, no, I don't think I have any. I was, sort of, tossed between homes."

She wonders what exactly happened to his parents, but she's afraid to ask. Considering they were aurors it probably has something to do with her father or his death eaters. Everyone has stopped eating by now and desserts disappear from the tables as well. She's relieved when she notices professor Dumbledore getting to his feet again. The hall falls silent. "Ahem. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flash in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

For a moment Yvanna thinks he's making a joke, but the only people laughing are some of the first years. The older students all seem to take this very serious. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cries. The other teachers don't seem to be very happy about this, but they keep a fake smile on their faces. Dumbledore gives his wand a little flick, as if he is trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flows out of it. The ribbon rises high above the tables and twists itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore says, "and off we go!"

The sound of all the students voices, all in a different tune, echoes through the Great Gall. They sing: " _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff. For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot. Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot._ "

Yvanna starts out singing in a reasonable fast rhythm, wanting to get the song over with, but she can't manage to finish it while sitting in between the Weasley twins. She chokes on laughter hearing them turn the school song into some sort of funeral march. They both wrap an arm around her shoulders and make her wave back and forth on their rhythm. She can feel her cheeks turning hot when she notices people are starting to look at them. Everybody finishes the song at different times. At last, only the twins are left singing. Dumbledore conducts their last few lines with his wand and when they finish, he is one of those who claps the loudest. "Ah, music," he says, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The students all start rising and the prefects are calling to the first years who don't know their way around the castle yet. Yvanna stays in her seat and starts to wonder how she's going to find her room. The twins wish her goodnight, already knowing she's not going to stay in the Gryffindor tower. When they walk out she notices professor Dumbledore coming towards her, looking at her through the wall of moving students.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any registered trademarks from the Harry Potter franchise._

 _Editing notes: I'm sorry for updating this late. I haven't had much time to write and I needed to revise the previous chapters a bit. I promise not to do that more often as it is annoying for the people who have already read the previous chapters. There was only one important piece of information added, in chapter two. Yvanna reveals she has previously tried to escape the death eater camp by means of turning herself into a falcon, but that escape attempt unsuccessful. Other editing was done to enforce the special bond she forms with Charlie and Bill Weasley, which I felt didn't come forward enough._

 _Special thanks to_ _Amarenima Redwood for reviewing the previous chapters!_


End file.
